


Preguntas obvias

by Kikinu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuno y Ryoma son novios, pero ella tiene una duda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preguntas obvias

-Vamos, tienes que preguntarle- Le insistió Tomoka

-No es necesario, yo se que me quiere- Le dijo Sakuno no muy segura de sus palabras

-Tienes que hacerlo, solo para sacarte la duda. Vamos Sakuno, el otro día lloraste un montón porque pensabas que él no te quería, es solo para sacarte esa estúpida duda que tienes. Yo se que te ama, él sabe que te ama, pero si tu tienes una duda, no sirve. Recuerda que esta fiesta es para celebrar su aniversario de novios, y si tienes una duda, esta fiesta no tiene sentido- Dijo Tomoka- ¡Ryoma!

-¿Si?- Preguntó el "Príncipe" dándose vuelta

-Sakuno quiere preguntarte algo, pero afuera- Contestó la chica de coletas

Sakuno y Ryoma estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa de la primera (Ya que ahí se celebraba la fiesta)

-¿Qué ocurre Sakuno?- Preguntó el ojidorado

-¿Me quieres?-Preguntó Sakuno con algo de miedo

-No-Contesto Ryoma fríamente

-¿Crees que soy linda?-

-No-

-¿Me llevas en tu corazón?-

-No-

Ella se paró, y estaba a punto de llorar cuando él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le susurró mal oído:

-No te quiero: Te amo. No creo que seas linda: Creo que eres hermosa. No te llevó en mi corazón: Eres mi corazón- Después unió sus labios a los de ella durante varios segundos, para luego volver a la fiesta.

-¿Qué quería Sakuno?- Preguntó Momo, una vez que Ryoma entró

-Quería saber cosas obvias, eso es todo- Contestó el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
